I Am House
by BabyHouse
Summary: An English assignment that actually turned out pretty well. It's a dramatic monologue in poetry format about everyone's favorite doctor.


I Am House 

Born on a cold, December night,

To a couple named John and Blythe,

I came into the world alone,

Complete with my ice heart of stone.

Began isolating at three.

People knew not to mess with me.

I was a very lonely child.

No person ever saw me smile.

As a child, we moved a lot.

We never could stay in a spot.

With a soldier dad, life was rough.

I was expected to be tough.

But secretly, my soul was killed.

My big, blue eyes of tears were filled.

God forbid that anyone knows.

My feelings I have never shown.

I never had any good friends,

People: idiots in the end.

I suppose I created it.

And I don't feel sorry one bit.

As time passed on, things didn't change.

Many found my actions quite strange.

I cheated off Weber's test,

Even though I knew I was best.

I got expelled from John's Hopkins,

Not accepting all my sins.

Arrived in Michigan I did,

Finishing school without a flib.

I was a legend when I left,

No longer a child, bereft.

A brilliant doctor now was I,

Never again having to lie.

To many hospitals I went,

But to them, I had to repent.

My methods were a little strong.

But, you see, I was never wrong.

They let me go, with me willing,

Regardless of red blood spilling.

Then, I went to another one,

Where many people I did stun.

Princeton Plainsboro was its name.

Obviously, they knew my fame.

Some girl I had class with was there.

I remember, at me she stared.

"My name is Cuddy," she had said.

"I'm sick of patients being dead,

"When they leave my institution.

You can make a contribution."

"Fine," I said, "I will start today."

"But how much will you, Cuddy, pay?"

"Whatever you want!" She exclaimed.

"After all, you are greatly famed."

So I took the job, without help.

But soon, I needed someone else.

Then came Cameron, Foreman, and Chase.

Soon, things worked at a normal pace.

Somewhere in between, life went bleak.

Into my life, trouble did sneak.

It started when my best friend, Wilson,

Must have wanted to have some fun.

He introduced me to this girl.

Her league was never in my world.

Stacy, a rose was never sweet,

As her name. It made my heart beat.

We dated and more time went by,

And the more she made my soul fly.

All I could think of was her face,

More delicate than lilac lace.

Finally, we moved in together,

Preparing for our forever.

When something tiny ripped out lives,

An infarction brought on our cries.

As things went on, bad went to worse.

It seemed like some inhumane curse.

But I was the master of this.

Stacy began to get the gist

She protested, but this I knew.

After all, this is what I do.

But Stacy would have none of it,

Her love, a lake, her brain, a pit.

She took control and knocked me out.

When I woke, my leg was not stout.

"They took the dead muscle!" she squawked.

She did not know I could not walk.

Cursed with a cane for all my life,

Below my once and future wife.

It seemed that she did not care,

That now, for life, I was impaired.

I did blame her and she could tell.

I was never one for being a veil.

Not long after, she packed her things,

And broke all of my hard heart strings.

I've been alone now for six years,

Secretly, crying silent tears.

There's one thing that I must mention.

It's not big, just my addiction.

My pain pills are my only chums.

They sound out the pain, just like drums.

Now, it seems it's caught up with me,

Not if Tritter would leave me be.

If he would leave, I would be fine.

Instead, I have to walk the line,

To keep from getting arrested.

Now I must be hard-breasted.

It wasn't hard to do back then.

Now my stupid leg keeps me pinned!

The pain is so hard to deal with.

When the pills are gone, I can't sit!

Nobody seems to understand.

Just so much pain can take a man!

I am criticized up and down,

And my anger still does astound!

I have been kicked to the ground hard.

I have been here and been afar.

Have proven myself man, not mouse.

You should remember, I am House


End file.
